Excuses
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: HieixYusuke Kuwabara and Yusuke won't stop arguing and it's getting on Hiei's last nerve, so what's a fire demon to do?
1. Silence is Golden

Chapter 1

Again, it was happening again. Once again, the idiot known as Kuwabara and the spirit detective, Yusuke, were arguing. This had been going on everyday for a week. The two would see each other, start a conversation, which would then lead to an argument, and it was getting on Hiei's last nerve.

Yusuke and his team were in Koenma's office, waiting for the next assignment, but pacifier boy wasn't there when they arrived, and had yet to show up. Currently, Hiei was leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest, trying not to kill the two boys arguing in front of him.

Kurama was standing beside him acting as if nothing was happening.

"I'll kill them."

Kurama turned his head to look at the pissed off fire demon who had spoken. The fox demon raised his eyebrow in a quizzical way waiting for Hiei to explain.

"They have been having these pointless arguments for a week and it is giving superior beings, such as myself, headaches." Hiei add to the affect by rubbing his temples.

"Well," Kurama said thoughtfully, "perhaps you should try asking them to stop, or do something to distract them?"

"Hn," was all Hiei said in reply. There was no way he was asking them to be quiet, it was below him. As for a distraction what would work? Hiei wasn'tgoing to degrade himself by doing something stupid. That narrowed down his options.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Prove it!"

"Uh, well…"

"Ha, I knew you couldn't prove it! I'm right, you're wrong!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!" The sounds of punching and cursing could be heard from several feet away as both boys fought with each other. Yusuke obviously being the victor of the fist fight.

"Ha, in your face Kuwabara! I won!"

"You probably cheated!"

"What! Now you've asked for it." Yusuke was about to pound Kuwabara's face into the ground, making it so ugly it would scare babies, but by then Hiei had an idea that would silence Yusuke and the idiot.

Before Yusuke could throw a punch Hiei stepped in front of him, grabbing hold of his punching arm's wrist. With a tug Hiei pulled Yusuke to him in one swift moment and their lips met. It was nothing more them a chaste kiss but it was enough to shut both boys up and stun Kurama.

Hiei pulled away from Yusuke and walked back to his wall to lean against.

Kurama stared at him from a moment before asking, "Why did you do that?"

Hiei shrugged and responded in a monotone voice, "Simple, to shut both of them up."

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Yes," Hiei continued to speak in a monotone voice as he answered. "I guess since I gave the detective my first kiss I'll use him to practice kissing until I find a suitable mate." With that said Hiei left the room telling the occupants in the room he'll return when Koenma finally showed up like planned.

After Hiei left the room Kurama murmured under his breath, "You and your excuses Hiei."

For the rest of the day Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't speak unless directly spoken to.


	2. Shower time!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my soul.

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Hiei, in an attempt to shut up Yusuke and that loud mouth Kuwabara, had kissed Yusuke, and of course, just like everything else Hiei did, it worked out perfectly. The fire demon now stood in the forest where he had first met the spirit detective, and where he had just killed six D level demons.

The other night there had been a report in Spirit World a group of demons had escaped into the living world, and Koenma for once actually caring for Yusuke's health, decided to let him sleep and sent Hiei, who was still awake, instead. The demons had been nothing more but mere toys for Hiei. He could kill them whenever he felt like it, but he kept them alive for entertainment.

Currently, it was early morning and Hiei had finally grown tried of their pointless attempts at his life. In the end, he beheaded them all. The warm rays of the sun touched his skin, or what would have been his skin if it weren't covered in green demon blood at the moment. With the heat from the sun slowly warming up the blood it began to smell, causing Hiei to turn his head away with disgust.

Maybe he should have worn his black coat instead of wearing only his black pants and blue tank-top, since he could have thrown away the coat and stolen a new one, but now he had to stand the smell of the blood which covered his arms and pants. Thinking over where the closest place to bathe was, Hiei began to smile, or more smirk, at the thought.

Using his demon speed, Hiei was at his destination in a matter of seconds, Yusuke's house. Quietly, Hiei jumped into a nearby tree, slowly climbed onto a branch that was close to an open window , and entered the Urameshi residence. The sound of water could be heard coming from one side of the house, the same side of the house Hiei sensed Yusuke was on. Letting his senses guide him to Yusuke, Hiei stopped in front of a door; the sound of water was strongest there.

He stood there for a few minutes trying to decide if he should walk in or if he should go look for something else to do while he waited for Yusuke to come out. His decision was made when the door burst open, and standing in front of him was Yusuke soaking wet, clad in nothing but a white towel, which was barely clinging onto his hips.

Yusuke stood there, stunned, as Hiei studied him. Finally finding the words to speak, Yusuke yelled, "Damn it Hiei! Could you give a guy a warning next time you stand in front of their bathroom door?"

Yusuke waited for Hiei's response but only got a shrug.

Sighing in frustration Yusuke asked, "So why are you here anyway?"

Still letting his eyes wander up and down the boy's body, he answered impassively, "I killed six demons and now I wish to bathe. Your house was the closest. Now move or die."

Reluctantly, Yusuke moved to the side to let Hiei use his shower, and waited for Hiei to close the door before he said to himself, "You and your damn excuses."


	3. Poker!

Thank you all my reviewers. (hugs each reviewer) Your support means the world to me. Now in one review I was asked to make a love triangle between Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke, which I wouldn't mind writing, but first I must know what you mean by love triangle. Do you mean all three of them are in love with each other, or one where one of them loves the other but that person loves the third person, but the third person loves the first, or the second just instead two of the characters are in love with each other while the last one watches jealously?

May: do you know how confusing that sounds?

Akira: You! (points) Where have you been! You're my muse and you haven't helped me once! I hate you!

May: You'll hate me more when I take over the world.

Akira: (rolls eyes) Right, and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama will become a threesome on the TV show and Kuwabara will die giving birth to some demon child, which he has only because he was raped and the demon who raped had some special power that makes males pregnant.

May: Ha see I just gave you a fanfic idea!

Akira: Are you kidding me, that would be an insane fanfic, but then again I'm insane so who knows I might write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this white jacket with really long sleeves these strange guys gave me.

-

Chapter 3

It was noon and the sun was up high in the sky shinning light into the bedroom of our favorite spirit detective's bedroom, where he and his classmate, Kuwabara were playing an innocent game of poker, while discussing some of the things that had happened during the week.

"And then the guy just walked past me," Yusuke exclaimed. "I mean I'm taking a shower and three-eyes is just standing outside the door waiting for me or something and then he just stares." Taking a deep breath Yusuke looked at his cards before calmly placing two cards face down, "Two cards. I swear something is up with that guy."

Kuwabara nodded his head acting like he was listening when he only tuned in now and then so Yusuke wouldn't catch him ignoring him. The orange-haired teen dealt Yusuke two new cards while thinking over what part of Yusuke's rant he had heard. "So he saw you naked," he shrugged, "It's no big deal as far as I can tell because the last time I checked you are both boys."

Picking up the two cards he had been dealt Yusuke scowled. "He did not see me naked! Besides he just assumed he could take a shower at my house." Placing a bid of five Yusuke continued his childish complaint, "Also he was staring damn it. We fight side by side and we constantly lose our shirts, except Kurama, and there he was staring at me like I'm so kind of meat in a butcher's window!"

(Akira: Has anyone else noticed the shirt thing about Kurama?)

"I raise," Kuwabara said as he placed a bid of ten raising Yusuke by five. Getting frustrated Kuwabara pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Lighting the cigarette and placing it in his mouth he noticed Yusuke eyeing his pack of cigs. Sighing he handed over his cigarettes and lighter over to Yusuke. Inhaling and exhaling the smoke Kuwabara decided to get under the spirit detective's skin. "Maybe he has a crush on you."

Yusuke had been inhaling when Kuwabara said that and so because of it he inhaled too much and was thrown into a fit of coughing. "W-what the hell are you talking about!"

Shrugging at the comment Kuwabara looked over his cards one more time before explaining. "Well let's see, first he kissed you, and then he came to your house to take a shower, but caught you basically naked and stared at you until you got out of his way so he could take his own shower. If you ask me it's a crush."

A low growl emitted from Yusuke, "Watch it Kuwabara. There is no way Hiei could like me like that, and in case you haven't noticed I'm not gay!" Practically throwing his chip into the biding pile Yusuke shouted, "I raise you by five, damn it!"

A small smile played across Kuwabara's face at Yusuke's reaction and also because of what he was planning to do. "Okay Yusuke I understand, but hey how about instead of using chips for bets we do this instead. If I win you talk to Hiei or do something to find out if Hiei does or doesn't have a crush on you, but if you win then I'll go outside in my underwear and sing "It's Raining Men," deal?

Yusuke smirked, there was no way he could lose, and seeing Kuwabara making a fool of himself was to tempting to pass up. "Alright you got yourself a deal." With a confident and arrogant smile on his face Yusuke played his hand, "Four of a kind nines, read them and weep."

"Wow your good Urameshi," Yusuke's smile grew even wider at Kuwabara's comment; no one could beat him. "But not good enough." In an instant Yusuke's face dropped. Slowly turning his cards Kuwabara revealed his hand to Yusuke, "I present in your honor a royal flush."

-

(gasp) Yusuke lost to Kuwabara! It's the end of the world run for your life! (runs under bed)

May: Moron.


	4. Who?

I live! Jeez a lot of things have been happening lately and not all of them good.

May: Let me kill him, if not for you than for women everywhere!

Akira: Oh hush I don't want to kill you-know-who, but my readers might since he is part of the reason behind why it took so long to update. I have a question though, I have yet to get flamed for anything I've written which means I will probably get flamed soon so could someone tell me why people flame when all it does is anger the author and doesn't change what's already written?

May: It's to get their point across.

Akira: True, but isn't it better to complain and get your point across in a nice way than to flame and only upset the author when you could be reading another fanfic you actually enjoy? Also I highly doubt author's actually listen to flamers.

-

Chapter 4

Our favorite spirit detective was sulking on a bench in the park. After losing his bet with Kuwabara Yusuke ran out of the house ticked off and took his anger out on anyone stupid enough to challenge him to a fight. So far twelve people were in the hospital because of him, seven of which were in comas. After three hours of wandering the streets Yusuke started his search for Hiei. While he doubted the fire demon had a thing for him he still had to ask or else Kuwabara would do it for him most likely.

His search started at Kurama's, the two demons seemed to have a connection with one another so it was the most logical place to look. Sadly he had just missed him, it seemed Hiei had dropped by to get his cloak cleaned but left after he was sure Kurama would clean it properly. Yusuke cursed at his bad luck, or the irony of it all. If only he hadn't been so pissed off about losing the bet then he might have caught Hiei before he left. Not realizing the three-eyed demon would have to come back at some point he unwittingly left.

He continued to search. He went to the forest where he first met him only to find the bodies of three dead demons there, which at that moment had an odor so foul Yusuke almost died again for the… oh who was keeping count of how many times he has died. Then he went to the warehouse where they had first fought, but the only thing there were a few crates and some insects.

After searching hundreds of places Yusuke had finally gave up and was at the park on the bench. It was now late at night and he should be heading home but something kept him from leaving.

The freezing wind nipped at his arms and blew his bangs into his eyes but he continued to sit there looking up at the stars, which were being covered in a light fog. Sounds of crickets could be heard and it was beginning to lull him to sleep but he was woken from his half-sleeping state by a hand grabbing him by the shoulder from behind and carefully shaking him. Turning his head slowly Hiei stood in front of him in his black cloak, "Kurama said you were looking for me."

Confused at first Yusuke realized Hiei must have gone back to Kurama for his cloak and he had told Hiei about his search for him. Trying to find words to ask what he wanted without getting killed he found it impossible. _Well_, thought Yusuke, _if I can't ask him directly then I'll ask him indirectly._ Putting on a smile and rubbing his head in an embarrassed fashion Yusuke began to formulate a way to get Hiei to say if he liked him. "Yeah I forgot what I was going to ask you, but would you believe it, this girl I asked out said no. I can't believe! Got any idea why she would do that?"

"Hn."

Yusuke frowned. That wasn't the answer he was looking for, so he was going to have to try again. "What does that mean? Aren't I attractive?"

Shrugging impassively Hiei answered, "To some."

Again not what the detective wanted. "I am likeable."

"Only to a few," was the cold reply.

Okay this was getting frustrating. Yusuke unconsciously leaned forward on the bench making the space between him and Hiei smaller. "Well anyone can care for me right?"

Hiei's eyes seemed to harden with seriousness and his brow furrowed as he glared at Yusuke. "No Yusuke, only one person can ever truly care for you."

Actually forgetting why he was asking all these questions Yusuke tilted his head to the side in confusion and in disbelief, "Yeah right if that's true than who is the one who cares for me?"

Hiei cupped Yusuke's chin and before the boy could pull away, answered in a deadly calm voice, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," before closing the distance between them with a kiss. The kiss was a bit more passionate this time, but Hiei stopped it before going too far, knowing the spirit detective would need time to realize his own feelings. He could wait.

Yusuke sat on the bench all alone now. Once Hiei pulled away he had used his powers to disappear while Yusuke was still in shock. With a shaky hand Yusuke touched his lips feeling a little tingle coming from them.

-

Akira: Ha I did it and I just remembered something. In a lot of my reviews people are congratulating me on helping them lose their sanity and I just want to say your welcome. You will all soon learn the joys of insanity!

May: Do I really have to say it… baka.


	5. Insecurities

Hello everyone did you miss me? Alright my goal is to make this the longest chapter in Excuses so far. You should be happy because truthfully I wanted to avoid this a little because I had to do a bit of research on some of the characters.

May: Just admit you forgot their names.

Akira: It's not my fault I don't pay attention to most of the humans' names. I have selective hearing and the humans are usually a waist of time so I ignore them unless they're like Shizuru. She kicks ass!

**-**

Chapter 5

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and everything was perfect, unless of course you're Yusuke, who hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the other night. The purple-grayish bags under his eyes showed he had only gotten maybe an hour or two's worth of sleep, and his hair was a mess making it clear as day he had been tossing and turning the night before while he tried to get as much rest as he possibly could. Hiei had kissed him again and he hadn't fought back, what on earth was wrong with him? He could take Hiei, he knew that for a fact, but when the fire demon had kissed him he couldn't pull away, let alone push him away.

Groaning the spirit detective turned around in his messy bed, facing away from the filthy window, which sunlight was pouring out of. He had to contemplate what to do next. Kuwabara would be there any moment to figure out what happened between him and Hiei, and if he knew the orange-head as well as he thought he did that would make the whole miserable situation worse. Then there was the Botan factor, when Botan came to give his next assignment she would probably notice his change in attitude and question him on it, and since he can't put up with the blue-haired girl for more then a few minutes he would most likely spill his guts just to get her to leave. Doing that would then lead to another factor in this problem, Keiko.

Botan had always wanted them to hook up and learning that Hiei had feelings for him would make her upset and she would go tell Keiko so the other girl would be aware of what the fire demon was up to. Yusuke sighed in frustration at the thought. He may have had feelings for Keiko at one point but recently she had been acting too motherly for his tastes and she had never actually treated like a boyfriend. In fact as Yusuke looked back on his relationship with the brunette girl she had always been more of a mother than a girlfriend for him.

A loud and annoying knock on his front door interrupted the raven-haired boys thoughts and he glared at his own bedroom door as if by glaring at it the person at his front door would leave. No such luck. After a few seconds of silence there was an even louder knock on the door and an even louder and more annoying voice calling, "Urameshi, I know you're there! Open up! Remember you have to tell me what happened between you and the shrimp!"

A low deadly growl erupted from Yusuke's throat as he took his sweet time to push himself out of his damn bed, tossing blankets and sheets off of it in the process. Slamming his bedroom door open with such a force it made the walls rattle he stomped all the way over to the front door muttering curses and pushing whatever was in his way to the side. With His teeth clenched and his fist balled he threw open the door and before Kuwabara had a chance, he punched the idiot in the face with enough strength that if it had been anyone other than Kuwabara, or a demon, they would be laying dead on the ground. "God Damn it! What are you some schoolgirl, cause that is exactly how you sound! Some stupid school girl who wants to know what happened on her best friend's date!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs as his brown eyes took on a redder shade.

"Damn Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted back with just as much force as Yusuke. Pushing himself off the ground and rubbing his now bruised cheek the orange-head glared at the pissed off black-haired boy in front of him. "Jeez, I was just wondering how everything went. Most people think of that as being courteous, not being a school girl!" Kuwabara's voice grew a little more loud and harsh as he spat out the last part. Yusuke and him had a love-hate relationship, or more precisely, they had a like-dislike-and-pound-the-crap-out-of-each-relationship.

Ignoring the comment Yusuke went back inside leaving the door open, knowing the moron would enter on his own with or without permission. Just as the spirit detective had predicted he could hear his friend's footsteps behind him as he made his way to what was supposed to be a kitchen but it was hard to tell what it was since there was so much crap in it. Searching through cupboards while the spirit sword wielder sat at the table watching him he finally found what he was looking for, and possibly the only edible thing in the house, pocky.

(Akira: I want Pocky! T.T but sadly I don't have any)

Struggling to open the infernal package which held the precious and ever so sweet pocky sticks, Yusuke took a seat at the table across Kuwabara, who was staring at Yusuke as if he had gone insane. Finally opening the package with a grunt the spirit detective pulled a stick out of it and put it in his mouth as if it were a cigarette. After he settled in he glared across the table at the idiot who had forced him out of bed and glared. "Okay so what do you want?" Yusuke asked irritated with having to put up with Kuwabara and his damn annoying questions.

Taken aback a little with Yusuke's put-off tone, Kuwabara remained silent for a while until he could find his voice again. "Well I was hoping you would tell me all the important facts like, how did you ask him, what his response was, did he kiss you or anything, or did he attack you, you know that kind of stuff."

Taking a deep breath the spirit detective tried to calm himself down. All those questions were the ones he had desperately been hoping Kuwabara wouldn't ask, and normally he wouldn't answer, but he was starting to feel bad for hitting the moron earlier. "I didn't really ask him if he liked me, instead I asked him other questions, which at this point are pointless. Then he kissed me and left, but I think he only kissed me because he wanted me to stop asking 'questions I already know the answers to' as he put it."

Kuwabara stared at his friend in shock and horror. Sure he had sent Yusuke to figure out if Hiei had a crush on him but he had never expected the fire demon to kiss his friend again. It was insane, and clearly it was confusing the hell out of Yusuke. Eyeing his friend with concern Kuwabara asked one more question. "Yusuke is it possible that Hiei could actually like you like that?"

Yusuke jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table, while spiting out his pocky. The same look of anger and hatred that had been on his face earlier came back twice as bad and in a tone of voice Kuwabara had never heard Yusuke use before he hissed out through clenched teeth, "No! No damn it! Hiei is my best friend and would never have feelings for me like that! Besides we're both guys! No he can't care about me like that!" Yusuke's childish rant continued until it started to sound more like he was convincing himself than Kuwabara. As the rant continued Yusuke's face softened until Kuwabara was able to see the deflated look on his friend's face.

**-**

The sun was now setting, Kuwabara had left hours ago and once he was gone Yusuke went back to bed in hopes of getting some sleep but thoughts kept plaguing his mind and making it impossible, so now he was sitting by his open window feeling the cool breeze that blew in every now and then. He hated this. He hated not knowing what to think. Sure there had been other times when he wasn't sure what to think or believe but never like this. He had built this image of Hiei in his mind and just when he thought he had figured the little fire demon out he got the shock of his life.

Looking out into the distance the raven-haired boy could see something in the sky. It wasn't a cloud, and it wasn't an airplane so what could it be? As the object got closer Yusuke's eyes widened and in a breathy voice he muttered, "Shit."

Botan was flying closer to his home by the second and she seemed a little distress for her normal cheerful self. When she saw him by his window she flew even faster to catch him and when she was floating in front of him she shouted, "Terrible news Yusuke! Kido, Yanagisawa, and Kaitou were all attacked today by a demon!"

Leaning on the window edge Yusuke cocked his eyebrow in amusement. "And your point Botan? They have powers they can defend themselves."

Frowning at Yusuke's cockiness Botan explained the situation further. "They do have powers Yusuke but when the demon, who escaped by the way, attacked nothing hurt it. At one point Kido tried to use his shadow powers to stop it from moving but instead the demon absorbed his powers and disappeared."

Now Yusuke was in shock, and when he is shocked it comes out as anger. "What the fuck do you mean it absorbed his power?"

Shaking her head in disapproval of his language she tried to explain more clearly, "That's just it Yusuke, the demon absorbed his powers and now Kido is powerless. We'll have everyone on the look out for the demon except Hiei."

"Why not Hiei?" Asked Yusuke.

Tilting her head to the side Botan responded, "Didn't anyone tell you? Mukuro asked for Hiei's assistance in Mikai. He's in Demon World right now."

**-**

Ha I did it!

May: Or so you say.

Akira: Shut up! See this why I'm going to get a new muse.

May: Doesn't mean you're going to get rid of me.

Akira: Whatever.

**Attention: **Since Hiei is gone I might be willing to have someone else flirt with Yusuke for a little bit. Any suggestions on who would flirt with him or do you guys not want anyone flirting with him while Hiei is away?


	6. Flirt

Okay it's time for an update, other than for my other fanfic that is.

May: You're obsessed with Haunted aren't you?

Akira: Yes I don't know why but I am. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 6

"You want me to what?" Kurama asked the orange haired boy who must have lost his mind if what Kurama thought he said was true. The two boys were sitting down at your typical restaurant, and the truth was Kurama would probably be home reading a book if Kuwabara hadn't come over to his house begging him to go out with him so he could discus a plan with the fox demon.

"I said I want you to flirt with Yusuke." Kuwabara took a sip of his soda before going on with his reasons as to why he wanted Kurama to flirt with Yusuke. "Look Hiei has been making moves on Yusuke for a while now and it is totally messing with his mind. He isn't sure about anything anymore, at least anything that has to do with Hiei. My theory is that if someone else flirts with him he might be able to figure out his feelings for Hiei."

Stirring his tea with his spoon Kurama frowned at what Kuwabara was suggesting. "Kuwabara," Kurama spoke calmly, "while I do understand why you want me to flirt with Yusuke the risk is greater than the reward. What if instead of helping him I confuse him even more until he is nothing but a mess. Then there is the possibility, understand I don't mean to sound vain as I say this, that Yusuke might develop feelings for me and while I love Yusuke it is only as a brother. There is also the chance that Yusuke may find it strange that two members from his team, who are both males, are suddenly attracted to him and think it's a joke, and if Hiei does care for Yusuke he will kill us when Yusuke says he thought he was joking the whole time and didn't mean it, or have you not realized Hiei doesn't open up, and if he does he it's because he is confident that he has nothing to lose." Sipping his tea with grace and delicacy Kurama smiled his charming smile. "Now do you see what I mean?"

Exhaling Kuwabara laid his head on the table in defeat. "Yeah I see Kurama, but I really think the risk is worth it. I'm almost sure Yusuke has feelings for Hiei, but he doesn't know how to react to them and can't show them. Maybe he doesn't even understand them. I mean the only person who ever showed him any kind of love is Keiko. The truth is he probably won't be able to recognize it until he has something to compare it too, like friendship love, or brotherly love."

"You're just not going to stop until I say yes aren't you?" Kurama sighed in frustration and rested his forehead on his fingertips.

A crooked smile took form on the moron's face as he sat up again. "Got that right Kurama, oh and before you even think about asking me why I don't do it myself it's because look at me." Kurama gave Kuwabara a judging stare as he waited for the human to continue. "I fall in love at first sight. I always go for girls so the chances of him thinking it's a joke if I'm doing it are higher than yours. Also neither Hiei or you have shown interest with girls which means it would be more believable if you did it, and since you and Hiei hang out so much it wouldn't be too surprising if you both had the same preferences."

"I guess I have no choice do I?" Kurama muttered in defeat. He should have known when Kuwabara said he had a plan he needed to discus with him it would lead to something like this.

With a cocky grin plastered on his face Kuwabara drank the last as his soda and said with pleasantness clear in his voice, "Got that right."

**-**

Yusuke was walking down the sidewalk trying to sort out his thoughts. Was it possible for Hiei to have feelings for him as more than just a friend? Maybe it was possible but that didn't make it likely and Yusuke wasn't about to get his hopes up. _What hopes,_ Yusuke thought bitterly. _I know Hiei can't like me like that and I don't like him like that, do I? _Grabbing his head he shook it fiercely trying to rid himself of any doubts he had about the fire demon. _No! Hiei is my best friend and if he were to have feelings for me then, then, then, I don't know what but something would have happened! _

"Yusuke," a concerned gentle voice asked from behind the confused boy. The spirit detective turned around to see Kurama standing in front of him with care shinning in his eyes. "Yusuke is everything okay?" the fox demon asked worriedly. _Why did I agree to this? _Kurama thought. _This just might break Yusuke and I don't want to do that. If Hiei doesn't kill Kuwabara or me first I'll kill Kuwabara for ever making me do this and breaking Yusuke's spirit._

"What? I'm fine Kurama. Stop worrying about me," Yusuke tried to wave him off and to add to the affect of being fine he gave Kurama the biggest smile he could muster. But Kurama possessing the skills of a thief was able to tell it was fake and held no meaning. "So what are you doing out here Kurama. I thought you'd be somewhere like the library."

"Yes well you see," Kurama cleared his throat. _It's now or have Kuwabara not give me a moment of piece until I do it. _Slowly and seductive Kurama wrapped one of his arms around Yusuke's shoulder. "It was such a beautiful day outside and I was hoping to enjoy it. Of course it does get a little lonely." Creasing the younger boy's cheek with the utmost care he stared into Yusuke's eyes. "I'm glad I found you Yusuke. It just wouldn't be as fun if I was all alone." _Jeez what was that? It seems I can only flirt when I actually have feelings for the person. I sound more like some guy trying to get into Yusuke's pants then just some harmless crush. This isn't going to end well._

A blush tinted Yusuke's face as he pulled away from Kurama and nervously placed a hand behind his head. "That's nice but are you sure you don't want to be doing something else other than hanging out with me. I mean I'm not exactly that entertaining to be around."

"Yusuke," Kurama said sadly. Did Yusuke really think he wasn't fun to be around? Kurama couldn't believe that. "I love hanging out with you. I never know what's going to happen and it always seems to make the day go by faster. Now come on." Grabbing Yusuke's hand and leading him to the park he didn't let go of the other boy's hand until they were at their destination.

They walked around the park and talked about anything and everything. The only time there was silence around them was when they came to where Hiei had kissed Yusuke. When they finally grew tired of walking they sat on one of the boulders near the cherry trees and continued talking. Occasionally Kurama would brush his hand across Yusuke's or do some other method of flirting until he'd gotten so used to flirt with the spirit detective he could do it naturally.

Three hours had passed since when Kurama had found Yusuke wandering the sidewalks and they were about to go home for the day, but a beeping sound from Kurama's pocket stopped them. Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out the communication mirror. "Whoa, hold it. You actually carry that with you Kurama? Aren't you worried if someone sees?"

Ignoring Yusuke, Kurama opened up the communication mirror to reveal a picture of Botan where Kurama's reflect would normally be. "Oh good Yusuke is with you Kurama," Botan said through the mirror. "Listen that demon I told you about is on the lose and is close by to where you guys are right now. Run and I'll give you the instructions as you go."

**-**

Since I don't know anything about Yusuke's hometown I'll stop here and start the next chapter at when they get there.


	7. Spirited Away

Akira: Been a while.

May: So you better start writing.

Akira: Yes but first, thank you every one who reviewed.

Chapter 6

Hiei growled in annoyance as he trudged through the lands of Mikai. When Mukuro had called for him he left without question, only to find out that the reason she had called for him was because she had heard rumors about him favoring the detective in a more than friendly way. After saying that the rumors correct he had to explain how it happened, since Mukuro was intrigued with the topic.

If he had known he was going to have to answer such a silly question then he would have stayed near the spirit detective. He didn't know why, but a sense of foreboding had come over him a few days ago, and something told him it had to do with Yusuke. Wrapping his hand instinctively around the handle of his sword he prepared himself for the inevitable battle ahead.

It's the imaginary line 

Kurama and Yusuke skidded to a sudden stop as they reached the docks where it was said the demon was, but nothing was there from what they could see, other than a few crates that is. Glancing at each other a silent message was passed between them and both set out in different directions checking every nook and cranny, unaware of the crimson eyes watching them from behind.

"See anything?" Yusuke asked in a hushed whisper, in case the demon was still near. Kurama shook his head and both continued their search until Yusuke grew impatient and began to shout. "Damn it! I think Botan lied to us! I haven't seen or sensed a demon around here since we got here!"

Shaking his head at Yusuke's childishness Kurama chuckled softly under his breath. "Now Yusuke," the fox demon said in a teasing voice. "Don't blame Botan. The demon was probably here and then left before we got here. We have no one to blame, but ourselves for not making it here in time."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke responded, not really caring any more, and just wanting to leave. It was late out and they were by the docks, and he was freezing. Wrapping his arms around himself for warmth his teeth began to chatter, which caught Kurama's attention.

"Cold," it was more of a statement than a question, but Yusuke nodded his head anyway. Walking over to Yusuke, Kurama took off the jacket he had been wearing and put it on Yusuke, causing a blush to rise on Yusuke's cheeks, but Kurama didn't notice. Taking hold of Yusuke's wrist he led the detective to a large crate and made him sit on it. When Yusuke was situated Kurama sat down next to him with a small smile on his lips. "Let's wait a little bit more before we go home."

Nodding his head Yusuke studied Kurama before blurting out a question he had been meaning to ask about an hour ago when they were hanging out. "Kurama you wouldn't happen to be flirting with me would you?"

Taken by surprise and confounded as to how Yusuke had found out Kurama smiled nervously at Yusuke. "Yes."

"Oh." Silence fell between them as Yusuke thought this over. "Any reason as to why?"

"Yes."

Again silence, which was starting to piss Yusuke off. "Mind telling me that reason?" he said while trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"No."

Yusuke was ready to punch someone when Kurama didn't continue, and another round of silence fell between them. Gritting his teeth together he asked, "Are you going to tell me the reason, or not, and don't you dare respond to that with a simple yes or no!"

Wearing his annoying I-know-something-you-don't-know smile, Kurama let a small chuckle slip between his lips as he stared at Yusuke, who was glaring at him with such fierceness, it could match Hiei's. "Well the reason is because Kuwabara was scared that when Hiei flirted with you it had somehow messed you up mentally, and in order to help you he thought it would be a good idea if I flirted with you."

A strange look was plastered on Yusuke's face as he stared in disbelief at the fox demon. What type of logic was that? If flirting with him messed him up, then how could flirting with him make him better? An even better question was would he beat Kuwabara to death in the morning or do it before he went home?

Seeing Yusuke's eyes gloss over Kurama could only guess what violent thoughts were running through the detectives mind. Sighing he looked around, but all he could see was the dock and the ocean. _Guess we were too late, _thought Kurmama. About to lift his hand and shake Yusuke out of his daydream he found he couldn't move his hand or any other part of his body for that matter. "Yusuke!" Kurama shouted, trying to get the other boy's attention.

Hearing someone call his name Yusuke was thrown out of his daydream, and was about to turn to face the person only to find that he couldn't move an inch. "What the fuck! Kurama what's happening?"

A low chuckle came from behind Yusuke and Kurama, which annoyed Yusuke to no end since he couldn't turn his head to see who had done this to him. The sound of footsteps echoed behind him, and asis if hit by lightening Yusuke knew why they couldn't move. This guy, for the voice was clearly male, was the demon who stole Kido's powers! Still shocked by his discovery Yusuke had to bite back a gasp when an icy hand touched his back. What little warmth Kurama's jacket had given him was now gone, and if he wasn't frozen to the spot he would be shivering from the touch.

Two strong arms wrapped around Yusuke's shoulders. Hot breath tickled Yusuke's ear as he heard the demon whisper, "My aren't you a prize. Half human, half demon, and yet not disfigured in any way, shape, or form. Yes you truly are a prize." And before Yusuke could comment he felt something tug on his body, and the last thing he heard was Kurama shouting in terror.

Akira: And that's the end of that chapter. For those of you who want to know what happened, Yusuke was teleported away by the demon.


	8. Hiei’s Return

Chapter 8

The room was dark and dank. Chains was strung from one wall to another, and caught in the center of these chains was none other than Yusuke, who lay unconscious. A green light glowed around the chains that held Yusuke in place. An hour had passed since he had been kidnapped, at first he struggled, but he soon learned any energy he used was absorbed into the chains.

A loud creaking sound came from the door, and a strip of light poured into the room. A girl who could only be twelve or thirteen with short brown hair and pale skin stepped in, the look on her face showing she didn't want to be there. She held a wooden bowl in her hands. Her gaze landed on Yusuke and a frown spread along her face. Taking a few steps closer to the boy she took him by the shoulder and shook him awake.

Feeling someone shaking him Yusuke slowly opened his eyes to stare into hazel eyes, which kept shifting to look at anything but him. About to question the girl he was stopped when she held the bowl to his lips. Inside the bowl was what looked like water. Eyeing her suspiciously Yusuke drank the water.

When Yusuke was finished drinking the girl pulled the bowl back and was about to leave. Seeing his only chance at figuring out what happened slipping away Yusuke shouted at the girl. "Hey, wait! What the fuck is going on here? One moment I was at the docks, the next I'm here! Care to explain!"

Sighing the girl turned to face him. A look of pure sorrow was on her face. "I'm sorry but it seems my master has taken an interest in you, and because of that he has kidnapped you."

"Master?" confusion could be heard in Yusuke's voice as he said the word. "Does that mean the demon who kidnapped me kidnapped you too?"

The girl shook her head. "No. In Demon World power is everything, and I have very little so if I want any I need someone to teach me. Sadly my master was the only one who was willing to teach me." Turning her back on Yusuke she began to leave him alone again. "Now excuse me but I have chores to do."

"Wait! Who is your master?" Actually remembering something Genkai taught him, he tried to figure out everything he could about his opponent before facing him.

Not even glancing over her shoulder the girl said in a monotone voice. "Someone who you will hate instantly." And without another word she left and Yusuke was left alone by himself again.

X.X.X.X.X.X 

Kurama sat in his bedroom waiting to receive an answer from Spirit World. After Yusuke had been kidnapped he immediately contacted Koenma, and the toddler told him to wait for instructions, saying that they couldn't rush into things just yet.

He was on edge. He didn't think it was possible for anything to be stolen from him since he was once a great thief, yet Yusuke had been stolen right in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. The whole thing was unnerving, and he knew things were only going to get worse.

A tap on the window alerted Kurama to the presence outside. Standing up from the chair he had been sitting in he slowly walked over to the window and opened it. He knew who was on the other side, and knew nothing good would come from this visit.

Crimson orbs glared at Kurama. Dressed in his usual black attire Hiei was kneeling on the tree branch in front of Kurama's bedroom window. Not wasting anytime Hiei went straight to what he wanted to know. "Where is my detective, Fox?"

X.X.X.X.X.X 

Yusuke gasped as the feeling of cold hands touched his now bare chest. After the girl had left he had gone back to sleep, but feeling the icy hands roaming his chest shook him out of his sleeping state. He could now see his enemy with ease. The demon was a few inches taller than him, and had sliver hair that went a little past his shoulders, and was tied back in a low ponytail. He wore only black pants, revealing his lithe and muscular form.

A teasing smile played on the demons lips, and he chuckled when Yusuke tried to move away from his cold touch. "Aw now don't be mean detective I just want to play." The demon pouted and Yusuke's jaw dropped.

This so-called powerful demon was acting like a five year-old who's best friend said their mom wanted them home right now. "What the fuck is wrong with you! First you kidnap me and start acting like some little kid! What are you retarded!" (Akira: Sorry to anyone who takes offence to that comment)

Excitement flashed through the demon's eyes. Still stroking Yusuke's chest up and down he replied childishly, "No I just want to play with my new toy."

"Toy! Now listen I am n-" Yusuke was cut off. A pair of lips touched his own, but they weren't soft or warm, the kiss he was receiving didn't feel like anything. Trying to move away from the demon Yusuke found it impossible to get away. The demon bit Yusuke's lip and forced his tongue into Yusuke's mouth.

Feeling disgust worm its way around in his stomach Yusuke bit down on the demon's tongue. The demon pulled back, but that annoying childish smile was still on his face. "Aw so the detective doesn't want to play right now. I guess I'll be nice and let you rest for now. After all you need to get used to your new home after all."

Before Yusuke had a chance to yell at the annoying and childish demon he had skipped out of the room, leaving Yusuke in a daze, and wondering what self-respecting demon skips. Sighing in defeat Yusuke looked down at the ground and before he was even aware of what he was saying the word slipped pass his lips in a breathy whisper, "Hiei."


	9. Why Me!

Akira: Dang it has been a while but I have good reasons for this. First, school is a pain in the ass, and my parents are trying get me to do all this crap. On Sunday I had to do all this stuff for my mom because of mothers day. I've had to rehearse lines for two plays! My friends keep giving me stuff to add to my never-ending list of things to do. Fanfics that I thought I was going to finish in two chapters have turned out to need five more chapters instead, and yeah a whole lot of stuff.

May: Just get on with the story.

Akira: Meanie.

Chapter 9

_Why do I keep thinking about him? _Hours, maybe even days, had passed since the strange demon had come to see him, and during that time of solitude Yusuke found himself thinking about all the stuff that had happened in his life. But the longer Yusuke thought about all these things the more he found himself thinking about Hiei. He knew when Hiei kissed him it had taken him by surprise and confused him, but he felt no hate or disgust towards the fire demon, unlike with that annoying preppy demon.

Growling at the thought of the damn perverted demon Yusuke tried to break the chains that held him, but it was useless. _How the fuck is it I'm so powerful, yet because of these damn chains I'm stuck here! _Yusuke thought bitterly. Who wouldn't be pissed in this situation? Here he was, one of the greatest fighters of all time, and because of some special chains he's now trapped down in what seemed like a cellar, or basement, or just any dark and dank place.

"God damn it!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs. "Why the fuck is this guy even keeping me here! Why not just kill me and get the reputation that most demons would kill for? This guy is a fucking moron!"

"You can say that again detective."

The new voice startled Yusuke, and as he turned his head to look at who had spoken to him, he couldn't help but shutter. Hiei sat stood calmly in front of the door, the light from outside illuminating him. _Hiei!_ Yusuke thought. _At least I hope it is._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Koenma enter his office to find Kuwabara and Kurama standing there, with nervous looks on their faces. Not bothering to waste time Koenma sighed in frustration and took a seat in his big armchair. "What happened?"

Kurama, always the one to remain calm, answered. "Yusuke, as you know, has been kidnapped, and I have informed Hiei of the matter already."

"I don't see the problem Kurama," Koenma replied, but something told him as soon as he found out he was going to regret it.

A solemn express was plastered on Kurama's face as he spoke the dreaded words. "When Hiei found out he left with a look of cold blooded murder in his eyes."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Yusuke stared in shock as Hiei moved closer to him. When had Hiei gotten here? He hadn't sensed the fire demon's presence and he still couldn't. He also didn't like that look Hiei was giving him; it seemed a little off from Hiei's normal cold demeanor.

"Yusuke," Hiei said barely above a whisper as he lightly touched Yusuke's cheek. A shiver went down Yusuke's back. Had Hiei's hand always been this cold? He didn't remember it ever being this cold; in fact it was usually warm.

"Yusuke," the short demon persisted. "Are you hurt?"

Shock rained down on Yusuke's body. Since when did Hiei ask anyone if they were hurt? Something was wrong with this picture. What was going on with Hiei, other than the fact that for the last week or two the fire demon had been flirting with him? Glaring at the demon he spoke in his normal crude way. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you! Since when do you give a damn about anyone besides yourself and your sister!"

Amusement shimmered in Hiei's eyes as he listened to the spirit detective rant. After a few minutes of still listening to the rant Hiei decided to amuse himself even more and pressed his lips against Yusuke's, effectively silencing the spirit detective.

This felt familiar, but not in a good way, Yusuke realized. Yes this kiss did feel familiar, but it didn't feel like Hiei's. Funny how after only a few kisses he had figured out what the fire demon's kisses were like. Pushing against the body of his molester he swore he was going to kill someone once he was out of this. After a few tries, Yusuke had managed to push the imposter off of him. "Who the fuck are you!"

The Hiei imposter smirked as its form began to waver. Yusuke watched in stunned horror as the demon who had kidnapped him stood in Hiei's place. That childish smile that Yusuke was growing sick of was plastered on his face as he stared hungrily at Yusuke. "I should have known someone of your skill would have seen through my disguise, but now I know the rumors are true," the demon said in a sing-song voice.

Growling Yusuke said in a venomous voice, "What the hell do you mean 'rumors?'"

The question made the demon chuckle darkly to itself. "Haven't you heard Detective? It's said your little friend Hiei has taken a more than friendly interest in you. Once I heard this rumor I knew while I held you captive I would have to shape shift into your friend, and see your response. When I kissed you, you let me kiss you willingly until you figured out I wasn't Hiei." Giving Yusuke a lewd smile he teased the boy. "You must miss your lover so much, but don't worry, I'll make you feel better."

Without another word the demon pounced on Yusuke, who did his best to fight the demon off, but it wasn't easy considering he was still chained up. One thought entered Yusuke's head, _God damn it! Why does this always happen too me, and why hasn't anyone come to help me!_


	10. This Has Got To Be A Joke

Chapter 10

The brown haired girl walked down the corridors of her master's hideout. She had come to give the spirit detective some food so he wouldn't starve to death, but she had heard noises coming from the room he was held captive in and decided it was best to just walk away. Sometimes she wished her master wasn't so lecherous. She also wished she had more power, but life is cruel so that was never going to happen.

Sighing the girl stood in the hallway and pondered over her life and wondered why she ever let herself work for such a pervert. As images of the life she could have had filled her mind she clenched her fist in anger and growled. "Could someone please kill me? Anything would be better than this life."

Life is a very cruel mistress indeed for at that moment something moved from the shadows attacked her and cut her in half. Blood spilled all over the hallway but the girl's killer moved too fast to be hit with any of her blood. As the girl lay there dying she managed to choke out three words. "I wasn't serious."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusuke tried to fight off the demons wandering hands, but that isn't easy to do when your hands are chained above your head. Couldn't this guy take the hint that he wasn't interested? Why did this have to happen to him? Why was he being raped? Wait… oh shit he was being raped! Raped! Molested! Like some poor defenseless chick! This was the most degrading experience in his miserable life.

"Hey watch where you're putting those hands!" Yusuke shouted when he felt the demons hand try to move to his inner thigh. Desperate he swung his hips away from the demon's touch. _Damn it! I'm acting like some girl who's about to be raped and lose her virginity! Well at least the situation is pretty close except for the virgin and girl part._

"Yikes! Don't touch my butt ya pervert!" The spirit detective tried to knee the demon in the groin but missed.

"You know this could be worse," the demon said in a low husky voice.

"How so!" Yusuke demanded. His face was red from anger and embarrassment.

"Well…" The demon's voice took on an innocent tone. "There could be a bunch of yaoi fangirls here with cameras taking pictures of me molesting you. Oh and after they finish taking pictures of us they could always sell them on the Internet. Just think how much money they could be making off of us."

Yusuke shuddered at the thought. He rather face every opponent he ever fought than face those Yaoi fangirls. The way their eyes glowed and how they laughed manically at just the mention of two hot guys doing things to each other gave him the creeps. He still remembered his first experience with them and he didn't want o go through it again.

"Am I interrupting something?" a dark metallic voice called from the shadows.

The spirit detective recognized that voice in an instant and was infuriated. "Hiei! Knock off the dark and mysterious act and save me damn it! This guy is about to rape me and I swear if you let him have his way with me I will tell your sister who you are!"

Silence filled the room and Yusuke grew nervous. Maybe threatening Hiei wasn't the best idea in the world, but he didn't want to be raped. Then again maybe Hiei got his kicks from watching people being raped, and now that he knew what this demon had planned for him he wasn't going to save him! Damn it, that just fuckin' pissed him off! There was no way in hell he was going to be raped in front of one of his teammates! And just think, he had actually considered that he might have feelings for the fire demon and now Hiei was just going to leave him here to be raped. Oh he was definitely going to kill someone once he was free.

"Aw you're so cute when you're angry," The demon cooed to Yusuke, making the detective grimace.

The demon was about to go back to molesting Yusuke when he felt a sharp hit to his head and fell to the ground. He looked up tying to find what hit him only to see a frustrated Hiei standing over him, holding his sword ready to cut off his head. Smiling innocently the demon pushed himself off from the floor and pulled a key out of his pants' pocket.

Hiei stared at the demon suspiciously. What was he up to and was that key for? The demon's smile only seemed to widen at Hiei's suspicion. "Here you go! It's the key to the detective's bonds," the demon voice came out childish and happy.

Yusuke face faulted and Hiei's eyebrow twitched in agitation. What in all the seven hells was wrong with this demon? Did he hold no concept of fighting in his small brain? "What are you getting at?" Hiei's voice was cold and demanding but it didn't faze the childish demon a bit.

"I'm a lover not a fighter." Once again Yusuke face faulted at the demon's ridiculous answer. The demon could sense the shock radiating off of the spirit detective but went on with his silly explanation. "I only captured little Yusuke here because I was bored and wanted some fun. Oh, and also because I wanted to find out if the rumors about the two of you were true, but now I know they are, so I can let you go."

Hiei stared at the demon stunned, but not letting it show on his face. Making sure that this demon was no threat to anyone he questioned him. "You are aware that I killed a girl who I assume is your apprentice?"

The childish expression never left the demon's face. "Ne? Really? Well that's fine with me. She never did let me have my fun." A pout spread across the demon's face at the thought of how his young apprentice would react to his little games. Honestly, they weren't as bad as she made them sound.

"Wait a sec! You said you would set me free but what about Kido and his powers?" A smirk spread across Yusuke's face. He was positive this remark would prove how cruel and evil this demon really was and Hiei would kill him then instead of thinking the demon was to weak to waste his time killing it.

A whimpered passed through the demon's lips as he pouted at the detective. "Aw I guess I'll give back his powers too. I'm really going to miss them though, they were lots of fun."

Frustrated with the demon's reaction Yusuke did the only thing he could do, "Will someone please get these chains off of me!"

Once the chains were removed Hiei and Yusuke stood glaring at the demon, who was just smiling innocently at them. They both wanted to kill him, but no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't. It was like when you're watching a really bad TV show and you just want to change the channel, but you can't find the will to do it, and in the end you regret it, because the TV show was as bad as you thought it would be.

"Well I guess this is where we part," The demon said as happy as ever. "But before you go I would like to tell you something Yusuke." Before Yusuke could respond the demon was pressed up against him and was cupping his chin so his head was tilted up facing the demon's suddenly serious and hungry eyes. "If Hiei ever gives you trouble then just come to me, and I'll give you what you ne-."

Before the demon could finish his sentence Hiei had used his speed to appear behind him and hit him with the hilt of his sword and knock him out unconscious. With a grunt of approval Hiei sheathed his sword and glared at a flustered Yusuke. "Let's go detective before the idiot wakes up and I have to kill your lover."

The ice in Hiei's voice surprised Yusuke but he kept silent.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

When the two finally were outside they continued to remain silent. Yusuke really wanted ask Hiei something but wasn't sure if he should. After thinking about it he finally decided that Hiei probably wouldn't kill him if he asked, because then Hiei would've wasted all his time saving him, and he was pretty sure Hiei didn't like wasting his time. "Hey Hiei back there you seemed kind of upset when you called that demon my lover, which by the he isn't! So anyway, what I'm trying to say is, are you okay?"

"Why would I tell you?" Hiei replied.

Yusuke sighed in frustration. "Okay I'll take that as a no. Look I'm not sure how you feel for me, but I'm guessing since you kissed me and since you saved me you're not disgusted with me, or hate me, so if that demon upset you then sorry." _Why am I apologizing? It's not like I can control that demon. _

"Hn."

Yusuke smiled at the normal reply. "You know Hiei when I was being held captive by that demon I couldn't stop thinking about you for some reason. So maybe I like you a little more then I thought," Yusuke paused as he thought about what he was saying. It was all true but he needed to make one thing clear. "Understand one thing Hiei, I don't know how much I like you so don't think I'm all of sudden going to be some hopeless romantic with you."

"Hn." A smirked appeared on Hiei's features as he thought about the detective's words in his head. "Now whoever said I had any romantic feelings towards you?"

"What!" Yusuke was surprised to say the least at Hiei's words. "But you kissed me and stared at me when I came out of the shower!"

"I was trying to shut you up and it is natural instinct to study one's opponent."

"Damn your excuses! Just admit it! You got feelings for me!"

"No thank you, but you seem so determined to make me admit to my feelings. Maybe you're the one who has romantic feelings."

"Oh be quiet. How come I had to get feelings for you?"

"Good taste?"

"Ever here of a rhetorical question Hiei?"

"Yes but I enjoy annoying you."

The End


End file.
